Destinos Fortuitos
by vairee
Summary: — Porque a veces las mejores personas se les conoce en el momento menos indicado—. UA


Hola! para los que siguen leyendo fictions de este paring, uno de mis favoritos, he vuelto con una nueva historia, los que alguna vez me leyeron en el anterior fic, en cuanto a el, no lo he abandonado, seguiré el fic y lo terminaré en su punto al igual que éste.

No estoy segura de que tan largo será, pero en sí, planeo que sea corto ya que estoy en una etapa donde se me presentan algunos contratiempos.

Esta historia se genera en un Universo alterno, ambientada en el período de la Guerra ruso-japonesa, donde después de la Restauración Meiji ( El cambio de organización política y social que abarcó desde el periodo Edo) se convirtió en el Imperio Japonés, esta guerra surgió por un conflicto de ambiciones imperialistas rivales de la Rusia Imperial y el Imperio de Japón.

La historia la torno a como va el actual manga, dónde Rusia sería representada por el Vandenreich el imperio invisible de los Quincy que desean derrotar a todo el Seretei y Gotei 13 que conformarían a una parte de Japón.

Espero y les guste este arranque de inspiración que tenía tiempo congelado.

Disclaimer

Bleach le pertenece al mangaka Tite Kubo (久保 帯人), historia escrita por mí sin ningún fin lucrativo.

-Vaire-

* * *

O-O-O-O-O-O- HALLAZGO -O-O-O-O-O-O

Dentro de la espesura del bosque, se percibía el crujir escabroso a la par de unas suelas desgastas.

El sonido de aquellas pisadas, provenían de una mujer cuyos ropajes carecían de significado femenino.

Sin noción del tiempo y rumbo fijo, siguió adelante, sólo quería ir lejos, muy apartadamente de todo. Las piernas le pesaban y tenía los pies entumecidos de tanto caminar, la fatiga y el hambre empezaron a exigir protesta a su liviano cuerpo.

Echo una mirada en rededor, y se encontró con la vegetación áspera y hostil víctima de los excesivos siniestros de la guerra y todo allí carecía de algún tipo de fauna.

El roído chaleco largo no disminuía el frío seco del terreno, se froto los brazos repetidas veces tratando de confortarse, siguió con la mirada al frente tratando de estar alerta a cualquier indicio extraño, pues siendo mujer no tendría demasiadas posibilidades de sobrevivir si la encontraba alguna de hueste.

De pronto, no muy a lejos de donde se encontraba, escuchó el inconfundible fluir del agua. Perdida y sedienta, con júbilo, ignorando el estrepitoso dolor agudo de sus pies, se echó a correr cuesta a bajo.

— _Un río _—pensó con alivio.

Apresuro el paso y encontró una pequeña cascada que guiaba una torrencial fuente de agua dulce. Sus enormes ojos se iluminaron al encontrar el pequeño edén, se arrodillo al instante para sumergir en un clavado la cabeza, tragando con furor, tardó unos segundos en su faena para erguirse con ímpetu y lanzar una gran bocanada por la ausencia de aire, su pecho agitado subía y bajaba recuperando el ritmo, la cara la tenía empapada y también una parte de su andrajoso cabello.

Poco a poco fue regulando su respiración hasta convertirse en un hilo, aún de cuclillas en la orilla, cogió la manga del chaleco para limpiarse las manchas de hollín y la sangre seca de pequeños raspones, deslizo sus huesudos dedos peinándose detrás de las orejas.

Se observo durante unos segundos en el espejo del agua, ya estaba más fresca y no sentía la cara tan tosca por la mugre.

Trató de sonreírse así misma, pero la acción no produjo efectos positivos a su apariencia. Estaba más pálida de lo normal y las dos grandes cuencas oscuras que le surcaban debajo de los ojos, no ayudaban.

De pronto ya no se veía, su mirada se perdió en el andar del río, de la nada y sin saber porqué, una imagen varonil se poso en su mente de manera solida, aquel desordenado azabache, el aire enérgico e indiferente que tenía hasta en los peores momentos, la sonrisa de confianza y tenacidad, que la hacían sentirse admirada, se fijó en él como en ningún otro hombre, porque él, era único en muchos aspectos.

Y él, que la había guiado hasta entonces, no estaba más con ella, de sólo pensarlo el alucinante tinte de sus ojos se extinguió.

Estaba allí, en medio de la nada, sólo se tenía a ella misma pero eso ya no era suficiente, caviló por un instante y recordó a una figura de ella misma pero en versión masculina, inconscientemente apretó los puños con fuerza enterrándose las uñas, sin darse cuenta soltó un respingo al escuchar un poderoso estruendo no muy lejos de ahí, una bandada de pájaros se alzaban en el aire aleteando con fuerza huyendo en su dirección, observó como pasaron por encima de los altos nogales.

Se quedó quieta, muy quieta esperando otra señal, lo que vino después fueron la caída de varios arboles en conjunto de una explosión humeante con mayor fuerza, pegó un brincó del susto y sin que su cerebro diera la señal, sus pies ya se habían despegado del suelo corriendo.

Siguió el trayecto del río con el fin de encontrar como cruzar, la corriente era traicionera y saltaría ya como última opción; el zumbido de los proyectiles colisionando en las cortezas de los nogales muy cerca de ella, aumento la adrenalina en sus piernas, se había armando un tiroteo y los disparos llegaban por doquier, el ambiente se tergiversó, escuchaba la grilla de los soldados que iniciaron la revuelta, sí la encontraban y más aún siendo mujer, su sentencia estaba dictada.

Corría temiendo encontrar un final, se perdió entre los arboles adentrándose más profundo, el follaje era más arisco, las ramas empezaron a rasgarle la ropa e invadida por el pánico, creyó que trataban de atraparla, comenzó a soltar manotazos tratando de alejarlos, sin darse cuenta trastabillo en una pendiente cayendo de bruces, cerró los ojos por inercia y sintió pequeñas punzadas en el rostro, seguía rondando y a lo lejos creyó escuchar que alguien gritaba su nombre.

Para su suerte dejo de girar cuando impactó contra una severa roca, se quedo tendida entre las hojas secas, demasiado débil no pudo moverse, nuevamente su nombre provino de una voz grave ya muy cerca.

Su mirada quedo fija en el cielo grisáceo adornado por la punta de los pinos, de pronto un torrente de recuerdos le vinieron encima preguntándose porque su vida tenía que terminar de una forma tan penosa, la vista se le empezó a nublar y todo seguía dando vueltas, antes de hundir los párpados, una silueta fornida con una mata rojiza por cabello la zarandeó llamándola por última vez.

— ¡Rukia! — entonces todo se apagó.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?, por favoor dejen reviews, su opinión es muy importante para mejorar la calidad del fic y sobre todo que son una poderosa fuente de motivación saber que algo que haces puede alegrarle el rato a alguien.

Recuerden un fanfiction sólo crece sano y fuerte con muchos reviews :)

!Saludos! Los veo muy pronto.


End file.
